MyMusic Scene x Indie
by This hobby is nice
Summary: Mymusic after Intern 2 left its quiet, Jeff wants to push Scene on but will Indie realise he actually cares for her? In this on going story there will be hurt/humour/romance/friendship/more but be warned it may go abit mature at times but 80% its teen BUT bare that in mind. The 1st chapter is suitable for all age groups! Please review it to help me improve!
1. Greasy diner? Well done romeo

Hey guys I am completely new to fan fiction and its half sox in the mourning yayyyyy! But I am obsessed with Mymusic by the finobros ! And I sort of **strongly **disagree with scene and jeff...I just find them so boring and when Indie **clearly** still likes her. So for fellow shippers here is my story please enjoy and I may continue it! Or do other cast members!

It was another simple day in Mymusic; Nerdcore was painting his warhammer 2000 figures, country was thinking up new ways to wear her brand new cowboy hat, Dubstep and Techno were opening up a new box of neon glow sticks. The building did seem quite quiet as Metal had to sort out Tina who had found a huge stack of ripe avocados and was smashing everything in sight. Also of course Intern 2 and Idol were no longer in Mymusic anymore, this meant no out of tune singing or flowcharts. In the middle of all the quiet ripples of hat wearing and unboxing was the faint tapping of hands on a sparkly laptop.

Sat at her front desk was the bubbly Scene, her black hair had a blue streak in it that glimmered in the light, she wad busy looking at the youtube clip of a baby monkey riding backwards on pig. Normally Intern 2 would of disproved of her slacking off nature but his replacement was **very** different. Jeff sat next to Scene in his new black hoodie and recently dyed hair: he had gone all out to impress as Scene was his girlfriend. He had only recently joined Mymusic so he was new to the job, you could definitely also say he did not have the brains of Intern 2 either. Instead he sat glancing at Scene as she giggled at the monkey falling off the pigs back. **He felt they were ready. "**scene" He whispered in his best 'romantic' voice, "yeaaaaaaaaaaa Jeff!" She responded so loudly he nearly fell off his chair. "I think we should eat out tonight, maybe at the greasy diner?" He flashed a refreshing smile-this was in the bag.

Indie watched out his office window as Scene hugged Jeff enthusiastically, "greasy diner, great choice Romeo" he muttered not moving his eyes away from the glass to drink his cup of kombucha or use his 'vomit' cup either. He had remembered how Scene had once showed **him** affection like hugs, gifts and letters (one she had put in his draw when she thought she was going to die) and how he had been too much of a stubborn git to tell her that he-"Indie?"

Indie turned around in his 1970s original chair, he had been daydreaming so long he had not noticed Scene had left her desk. He stared at her: had her eyes always been so big and full of life, had her hair always been so bouncy and...blue? He decided to stick to old habits: aka act like a prat. "ahhh scene have you been making more avatars or doing some work? If you aren't putting effort in I can always rehire Punk!" He took two large sips from his cup. **It was the wrong cup. **He didn't want to seem stupid in front of Scene (Jeff could now also be seen lurking behind the glass). So decided to act causal, "so Scene what have you done?" Scene looked across the office looking for a excuse. "well Indie I made sure no one machine washed your hand wash only alpaca hair blanket today!" Indie raised one eyebrow, she hadn't been in the office today He **would **of known, he **always** knows. But he played it cool "oh I must of not seen you, even so why do you come to see me now?" He laid back in his chair. "Welllllllllll JEFFS TAKING ME TO DINNER!" she started her quiet little scream of joy (Indie always covered his ears to avoid being deafened) "I, we need to have tonights shift off. Pleaseeeeeee". Indie sat thinking could he stop this? If he stopped the date then they couldn't well do anything romantic. So a plan was made, "Scene as I do not believe you two have done enough work, you can help Dubstep with the glow stick boxes" "How many are there?" "326" "WHAT BUT THATS...a lot, why do they need that many?" "Its important to their music, the sticks really help define the artistic side to the beats/raving". Indie tried his best to hide his smug face, he had this in the- "Indie, are the drinking out of the **vomit** cup?" No no no no, He had lost it, "Okay Scene you two can have tonight but you have to be at work till late tomorrow!" "Okay thanks! Indddddie!" She gave him the biggest hug he'd ever got from her, not that it matter when she **obliviously** liked Jeff. "What a load of kombucha"


	2. Chapter 2: nuggets and tears

so guys its part two! Hope the 1st left you wanting more! I want stall much longer so bye! Warning may contain some bits not suitable for children! May get rude!

**8pm:This was the place.** Jeff had made it out as a swanky well kept diner bustling with devoted eaters and the best music ever. She had to admit she was preeeeeetttty excited! But when they got to this so called "king of diners"it didn't quite look how she had planned: the area was rough with all sorts of criminal looking figures, the mascot was a teddy bear but it had both of its button eyes pulled out (Lovely), inside there was only one diner who seemed to be so drunk that he could not even control his own bladder (they didn't sit near him thats for sure) but worst of all was the music playing.

"Oh no daughtry" She gulped, it couldn't be so bad because Jeff had brought her here so he must like the place. "Two children's nuggets please." Jeff paid the price of the food, two child sized nuggets **such a fancy date**, no she would learn to just be happy she had her Jeff. "Soooooo Jeff! How are you?" She shone her best smile. "Hungry" He started munching on his nuggets with the worst manners she'd ever seen. Why did he seem so out of his normal character tonight? After the meal, she managed to eat it barely without needing Indies cup for vomit, they went outside the diner. "Scene come with me" He sounded firm but still charming, how could she not?

He lead her to the back of the diner, if she had thought the front was bad-the whole backyard was covered in fly tipped junk and glass, there was no visible houses but loads of council flats growing upwards into the stormy clouds. The whole place was really well hidden from public view though she thought. "Scene" Jeff patted on a rusted bench, he'd already sat down so she joined him, he smiled at her leaving her at ease. "your so beautiful" Scene blushed a shade of pink, "awwwww Jeff!"

Thats when it happened: Jeff started to kiss her neck, "Jeff, Jeff I dont think I am ready yet", he didn't stop there. He started to unbutton her shirt. "JEFF I AM NOT READDYYYY STOP!" "shhhhhhhh you know you want to", she felt the tears burning down her face. He started to move **down **her body. "JEFF **PLEASE** I am scared, Jeff...stop...please", he started to unbuckle his stone washed jeans when she booted him in the nuts (something she wasn't proud of) and ran.


	3. Chapter 3: Purple doors of safety

hopefully you guys know by now, so just enjoy!

**It was late**. Scene didn't know this neighbourhood, her skin felt icky she felt violated even though she stopped him before he could...Jeff_ could... _She burst out crying, Jeff had been the one to talk to her and be there for her. Now she could she what he **really **was, it scared her dramatically. She had to keep moving as this wasn't a safe place to cry: figures were coming out of the shadows. The clouds seemed to open up as if they were crying with her, she wished she had brought her coat as her thin dress seemed to hold no protection against the droplets.

She got to a sign and took a deep breath of relief. She was near Mymusic, if she kept going straight for 10 minutes or so she could get there and still catch someone before the last shift ended at midnight.

After a lot of rain,tears and heartbreak she reached the purple doors. They were locked. "No no nonononno" Scene began to bang against the door then hopelessly collapsed on the step. But all was not lost. Creaaaaaak. The door opened there stood a very confused Indie, he had sent everyone home early as he couldn't just have the interns off, this also meant he had to do **their** work. When he opened the door and saw Scene she looked so small and helpless, she looked up at him with eyeliner running down her cheeks so he smiled warmly as he could and took her inside.

He placed her in his office chair, "Scene what on daughtry name are you doing here? Wheres Jeff?", "He...he...tried...to...", She was blubbering too much to finish the sentence but Indie knew the answer. "Sigh Scene Scene Scene what are we meant to do with you?" He found his alpaca hair blanket and wrapped it around her. "Sniffles Thanks Indie your a-" Indie bent down in order to see her better, "your a? Scene? Scene?", He placed his hand on her wrist in panic. She had fallen asleep. Indie smiled, kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light. "Go to sleep you little weirdo".


	4. Chapter 4: Towels

Onto chapter four! I hope you've liked it up to here! Please review it or give me any other fanfics you want doing from Mymusic! Yes I use **and** to often I know...

**I am running, running as fast as I can, I come to two different paths one looks rough, misty and dark with study books,band posters and nuggets but is a sure way out, the other is a nicer path with such a strong light beaming from it, it has unicycles,moustaches and kombucha but its way is uncertain...unknown...**

Scene woke up. She found herself in Indies office, still in the chair but under 4 thick blankets. She yawned and looked across the messy hipsters office;books,posters,weird objects and there on old wooden desk asleep was Indie. It made her giggle, after taking a few quick photos for her tumblr (including a gif of him snoring), she skipped down to the girls showers. She had **never** used the companies before as she preferred to use her own at home, the whole idea was like a mini adventure to her! (Sadly she couldn't film it for her own decency, also her camera wasn't water proof) . She took off her damp clothes and turned on the shower, while waiting for the warm water she looked in the mirror. ** The eyeliner.** Oh no Indie had seen her like this looking like a crying panda, it was no use, it would have to come off. She had her shower the water droplets warming up her skin until every hint of the storm the previous night had gone. She saw Idol had left a mascara on the mirror edge. Not wanting to go completely barefaced she grabbed it. Still she was in a towel now, she had to find a way to get some clothes. Idols closet! It was a long shot but if she got there before anyone got to work then she'd pull it off. ** She had forgotten one thing though...**

She opened the girls showers door wide, to find a half awake Indie on the other side. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and then saw Scene and automatically turned away. "Scene have some decency, put some clothes on rule number 1 in the book!" She felt her face burn red in embarrassment as she scuttled over to the closet. She found a green dress with a white collar, not exactly Scene's style but it would do. After she got herself ready she felt a urge to go apologise to Indie as she did just run into him in a towel, she went to his office, there he was face down in a book on the Mumford and sons. "Indie...","Hm?","I just really wanted to apologise for that","nonono its fine Ive seem plenty of nearly naked women" (an obvious lie), "I am sure you have Indie ", she smiled at him in her normal happy scene way and went down to her desk.

Soon everyone was at work doing their normal jobs; Nerdcore was dressed as Spock playing the cello,Dubstep and Techno were sleeping in order to party all night, metal was trying his band out again and down on the front desk happily tapping was Scene.

**Then he sat down.**


	5. Chapter 5: some people never learn

hey! I know I separate the chapters a lot! I am sorry! We haven't begun the deep story yet hehehe...

**He sat down.**

Scene eyes widened as Jeff sat next to her, she wondered what to do, she decided on doing the same as always. Tumblr. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. They sat like this for hours before Scene had enough. **"This isn't my fault". **Everyone in the Mymusic offices came to watch, part with concern but mainly because they love fights/drama. She stared at Jeff in no way anyone had ever seen her before. He finally spoke "Lets go outside" his voice was very firm and commanding but he still wouldn't have control completely over her. Indie stepped out of his office, ready to step in to rescue Scene but the glare she gave him made sure he knew this wasn't his fight. It still really pained Indie to stand back as he felt so...

**"Scene",**Jeff's tone of voice had softened, "I am so sorry for last night...I...don't know what came over me". Scene smiled softly, "I don't know if I can forgive you Jeff! i said I wasn-", "-I bought you a kitten Scene". Scene knew she was beat, "awwwwwww its so CUTE, I want to call it NUGGET, like our date!" Jeff grabbed hold of her hand, "so...am I forgiven?", "yepppppp".

Watching Those two kiss was a heartbreaking anger making moment for **Indie, Indie couldn't of really left her alone, much like how she couldn't say no to Jeff.**


	6. Chapter 6: shouldn't of done that

hope **some** people are still reading! Whoooooop! Magical gnome xxx

guys this one probably isnt for kids! Just saying! I dont normally write things like this xD I might start and get worse hehehehe

**"Your working late remember?", **Indie reminded scene as she was about to leave with Techno and Dubstep. "Indie we were going to play just dance 4!" Techno pleaded tugging on Dubstep arm for him to back her up. "Duubububzzzzzst", "see thats a great point!" , "Nice try Techno and Dubstep but I know what you **really** said. Thats not very nice you know". Indie was getting cross you could see his moustache getting moist. "Awwwww its okay you guys-you go", Scene shooed them out the door then turned to face Indie angrily. "Indie what am I doing then?" She said in a uninterested tone. Indie walked up to her grinning and dumped all the 4 thick blankets in her hands. "They all need to be hand washed, I'll be in my office when you are done".

Scene went off in a huff mumbling thinking if she had been Metal she wouldn't have to do **washing. **Indie sat in his office staring out the window again, he had waited too long to-,it didn't matter she was more like a slave anyway. A **new** intern 2. But he had never had feelings like this for intern 2, he had never wanted to just sit and chat to Intern 2 (that was a 100% no shut up Intern 2), he never wanted to just sway with intern 2 or-"done you horrible man", Scene tossed the blankets at him and sat on the edge of his desk. "Thats not very nice scene you will upset my delicate head", he casually walked over to the desk and sat next to her. "Indie why couldn't you let me go with my friends?" ,Scene looked really upset with him, "aren't I your friend Scene?" Scene glared at him with angriest face a Adorable little Scene girl could make. " Awwww", Indie laughed to himself before he had a good long side-look at The girl next to him. Her eyes were beautiful, her hair was naturally perfect and her face expressions were cute. She was definitely **not** Intern 2. "Ermmmm Scene, are you and jeff?", "Dating? Yes we are! Aweeee isn't he just so adorable? And he bought me a kitt-","is it serious? Would Anything change your feelings?", "I dont know like what? Do you me-"

**Indie grabbed hold of Scene pulling her into a passionate kiss, Scene actually pulled in more, she slid up onto Indies lap. Indie quickly put his hands around her bum securing it in place, Scene wrapped her arms around Indies neck. They both were full on making out, tongues interlocking,mouths not separating unless to breath, then Scene bit Indies lip playfully. He stopped stared at her and whispered in her ear "I'm not going to stop". Suddenly Indie pushed her over and was on top of Scene (still making out) , she was fumbling around trying to unbutton her dress when Indie said "I dont think Idol will be needing it" and ripped it off her almost like a animal. Scene tried to recover her breath as Indie took off his scarf,jumper, shirt and jeans. Then they both were centimetres apart from each other when ****_scene_**** said "lets take the underwear off". Indie said "what if I feel a bit vulnerable", a huge grin across his face. Then they were back onto each other, Indie unclipped Scenes bra and the rest became a bit of a blur, they woke in the mourning to the sound of a camera.**

**Guess it was a bad day for Idol to visit**


	7. Chapter 7: cameras dont lie

This is quickly becoming quite rude! I will have to change the age... This my 1st fanfic ever hahahahaha

**Caught.**

It was sort of hard to cover up, books/objects/scarves thrown all over the floor, clothes scattered around the desk, the main clue may be the two naked people on the desk asleep.

Indie was the 1st awake, he stretched yawned and looked for his glasses , when he got handed them he quickly put them on to see Idol, who was smirking "**who's been a naughty boy then?"**

Indie tried to compose himself which is hard when you are naked with a naked girl asleep on your hip."Hello Idol hows your show?", Idol's eyes widened "don't try to change the topic **mr lion tamer",** she had found nail marks on his back and its easy to say he felt uncomfortable. Which was worsened when Idol began to sing: "because I am a tiger and your going to here me roooooaaaarrr". In response to the awful singing Scene woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream ever, I dreamt I had kissed Indie and we ended up giggle spending the night together", she began hugging Indie tighter, "but its actually just me and my pillows". Idol started laughing and whispered "pssst you may want to get up", to this Scenes eyes snapped open to see Indie who smiled down at her, her reaction wasn't so polite. She screamed loudly and instantly ran off the desk.

"Indie this better not get out", "Agreed Scene its the least we want" ,"erhmmm guys I need to tell you a small smallish thing...". "WHAT IDOL WHY DID YOU TAKE PHOTOS?" Both Scene and Indie were extremely angry at this, it meant that everyone will of seen them together, especially Jeff. Scene started to quietly sob in under the desk, Indie shooed Idol out and put back on his clothes. Then he climbed under the desk with one Idols best dresses, "here come on put this on shhhhhh don't cry." She slowly got dressed while sniffling to herself just before she opened the door to leave Indie grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug burring his face in her hair, "I'm sorry I kissed you so we ended up getting like this if you want we can go back to how it was before, but I just want you to know-" SLAM! She had already pulled away from him and left. Indie sat down on his desk and sighed** "-I love you".**


	8. Chapter 8 what do I have to do?

Hi guys! Been a while but I will carry this on! Muhahahaha its...going to end up just being added to every week...

It had been a lazy week in Mymusic. The most interesting thing to happen was probably the flowchart sent in the mail from Intern 2 about applying to a new job. Country had been trying to reach her shelf of billy ray cyrus songs and Nerdcore had been mining on minecraft all mourning. Jeff and scene were being lovey dovey on their desk making BF gifs and #Love on twitter.

**Indie had locked himself in his flat all week.**

Techno and Dubstep were sat in a crate of glitter thinking it over like sparkling geniuses. "Bumdumbzzztsdumdumduzx" "I know but if we interfere then someones going to get hurt" she sighed, life was confusing but colourful. Dubstep stroked her neon highlights, "bzzzwtpuuuuuursx". Techno looked at him hopefully and smiled. "Your right we need to speak to Scene about this."

It took awhile for Jeff to leave Scene, from the looks of things though she had grown alot more confident in her actions though with kissing,touching and even flirting with Jeff. "Ghhhhhhhrtsbbbx", "hahhaha yes Dubstep is like country", then Jeff left to catch up with his classes.

"Now or never Dubstep". "Scene", she turned and smiled at them while switching her laptop off, "yeaaaaaa Technostep?". "Bnsssstvxst gwub styx sux?" , scenes happy smile soon faded to a expressionless face, "why would I want to check on Indie?" Techno was taken back abit by the abnormal reaction from Scene. "Scene, he hasn't Been out his house in days, I mean think of all the Kombucha he must of drunk, If you could go...just for us". Scene sighed, it wasn't Dubstep and Techno's fault-they did truly care about everyone (even country), "okay guys I will go but I cant promise I will be nice". Techno and Dubstep left skipping hand in hand, "bbtbbtbbtssssxt", "yeah Dub I have a good feeling too".

Scene went to go see Nerdcore for a address for Indie as she had never been to his place (she never got to the stalker stage). He was dressed as Gandalf, "hey scene", "Hey Nerdcore don't you need a sidekick or something with that?", "Gandalf dont need no sidekick, anyway whats up?" Scene felt uneasy saying that she wanted Indie's address and that wasn't because Nerdcores hat was covering his face so she couldn't see his expression. "Scene, I will write it down". "Is it weird?" "hmm?" "Is it weird to see him at home, I mean what if he has friends over and they laugh at me or what if he is injured who can I ring to help." Nerdcore smiled warmly as he took off the hat and beard. "Has there been problems at school Scene?" "No one will speak to me apart from Jeff and even he says I should act more like the-" "Scene don't change yourself to suit others, we love you the way you are." Scene blushed, "But then why do you all get angry at me or Ignore me?" "because we are constantly worried your going to end up breaking something or hurting yourself. Especially Indie" Scene looked down at a Issue of 'Spocks shocks' on his desk, "Ive got to go Nerdcore thank you". "Take care and remember when theres a locked door in your way, you shall not pass!"


	9. Chapter 9 Check up time

Well I haven't had any reviews...are people reading this? Anyway I shall keep going!

Scene went home to get ready, it had been raining on her way home from Mymusic and she didn't want to go to Indies wet and cold. She had a shower, put on her Black shirt, cream knitted cardigan (from her grandma), her black skirt and a little beanie she had which was meant to look like a cat (nyaaaaa). She wore a winged eyeliner which was more subtle then her normal look.

It was different, Scene supposed.

As she got a Taxi (she didn't have a car) to Indies flat she realised that they weren't the nicest of flats. They weren't the greasy diner bad but they weren't well a company owner's pad. As she got to the door she knocked lightly, the sound of Mumford and sons played on the other side. It took awhile before the door opened slowly. There stood Indie in a dressing gown, bed-head and a face that obliviously hadn't been shaven in a while. The once trimmed moustache was now a shaggy short beard/stubble across his jaw. He blushed at her and then attempted to shut the door again but Scene was stronger than She looked and managed to push through. "Ah Scene, Going outside is so mainstream nowadays" He sat down on his sofa which was covered in papers, "How are you?" She looked in shock across the flat it looked ransacked, papers,books,rubbish and clothes everywhere. " Indie I am finnnne, how are you?" He stared her unblinking taking in her appearance, she was beautiful, he knew it. **no**, He couldn't touch her he had promised. "great, I have all I need", Scene sat down next to him carefully not scrunching the papers. "It doesn't look that way Indie". He gazed at her again, so cute with her little cat ears on her hat and her big smile... "Scene go home", Indie stood up. Scene became hot tempered "why I came all this way, everyone's worried Ind-".

**Indie smacked her, hard across the face.**

"...You have all you want Indie I get it", Scene put her hands up to her now swobbing face, "I mean its not like anyone else has problems". With that she ran out the house crying leaving Indie stood still. He sat down again sighing, I had down what he thought was best now he wouldn't hurt her again, well after the swelling had gone down.

The phone rang, it was Nerdcore. "Hey my dwarf", "hahaha its only been 8 days so It hasn't grown that much", "so your still breathing thats good Indie, we were worried". "So scene told me", "ahhh so where is she?", "gone." "WHY? Indie what did you do?", "It was for her own protection".

**"Indie you Idiot"**

Indie became angry, "She will learn I-", "Indie she is really not like herself at the moment, she isn't fitting in well with her classmates, Jeff wants her to change, she has a lot of work/lesson stress and you just-" "Ive got to go Nerdcore". Indie ran and put his jeans and a T-shirt on (appearance didn't count) then went onto the streets. It was raining heavily and thunder+lighting. He ran from street to street calling out her name into the night. Everyone at Mymusic waited Baited breath for a response to how she was. Indie looked under a bridge that looked dark and vandalised inside was a upset and a very wet Scene huddled by herself.

Scene was huddled with her hands shaking in fear and cold, when a shadow appeared over her, a man in jeans, a blood orange T-shirt and a messy hair, beard came closer. Indie stared at her. "Scene why didn't you tell me?" "I didnt think you 'd care", "are you kidding?". Scene looked up at Indie who was breathing fast, "Scene every single day I panic that you may end up hurt, but I cant hold you back and I cant bear to watch you go". Scene looked at him, he wasn't the most handsome, smartest or kindest but she was still drawn to him.

She stood up shakily and fell forwards where Indie caught her in his arms. In the Middle of the cold dark thunder storm they stood in a tight embrace, Eyes gazing into each others and nose to nose. This felt so right.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to the studio

Hey guys! Ten chapters later...hahaha

_Little droplets fell onto what seemed to be a perfect scene._

"Scene you don't have to go through things alone or change yourself. No posers?", they both smiled still in a embrace like if they separated they'd never touch each other again. It was 8am, they decided to go to work.

"Scene thank Miley cyrus ya alright!"

"bbbbbstbumstrun"

"Scene! Me and Dubstep were really worried!"

"Say whaaaaat? Your back?!"

"Intern 2 sent a flowchart of how to help!"

Nerdcore went up to Indie, he looked him in the eye smugly, "Its a beard". Indie frowned, "no its not, anyway we are all happy that everyone's safe." At that moment the phone rang, it was Intern 2 kidnapped by pirates outside of the stationery shop, "Shut up Intern 2!" everyone shouted down the phone and hung up. _even though it was probably the most interesting exciting thing ever._

_When_ everyone was chatting to Scene, Indie just looked and smiled relaxingly. At that moment Jeff came in. Indie stopped him from going outside, "I think I better talk to you **outside". **He lead Jeff out to the back of the My music.

"What is this about Boss? Did I do something wrong?" Jeff smiled at Indie but he didn't get one back. "You told Scene she should change herself.' "Yes but that would make her normal so-" "No." Indie glared angrily at Jeff, "I love her just as she is." At this Jeff seemed to realise that it meant that Scene had gone back to Indie. Boy was he pissed. "Thats disgusting. Your her boss and the age diffference of 11 years? Fucking pervert." Indie stood there in shock, was he a pervert? "I..." "Maybe Scene is a fucking messed up bitch". Indie felt his face reddening, his arm swing at Jeff with all its strength, but he missed. "Sorry old man? Do you want to fight?" Jeff kicked Indie to the ground then kept punching and...punching and...punching...

Indie saw his vision slowly fade to black and the last thing he heard was Scene scream.


	11. Chapter 11: back for dessert

Anyone here? Hellllllo? Hahaha Still no reviews!

It was late, the sky had turned a deep navy blue but she still sat by his hospital bed. "Say what? Scene you're still here? Go home he will be fine". Scene held Indie's moving-less hand tenderly, "I want to be here when he comes around, I have all the pop tarts in the world to keep me going!" Metal sighed, "as long as you are okay then".

The night drifted on and Scene was beginning to drift herself, she thought about all they had been through the aviators, dance,everything. She slowly fell asleep nestled onto Indie as a kind of comfort to her. B-dum B-dumb, His heartbeat became a lullaby which soothed her. Indie began to come around as he looked down he saw scene curled up on his side, it was then he knew everything was going to be all right. He nuzzled his mouth into her hair and said "I love you little weirdo."

Indie went home with Scene,the hospital had said to keep an eye on him for the next few hours to which Scene had told her She would never stop looking at him. After Indie had shaved back to His normal self and he went back to the living room where Scene had made him some dessert. After they had shared it, the both slipped into Indies room.

"Scene you dont have to if your not-", Scene had put on hipster underwear and Indie was trying to hold himself from leaping on her. "whats the matter Indie?" Indie's bottom lip wobbled trying to come up with a reply. Before long he had lost his hold and Kissed her again and again till they were in bed.

Scene rolled her to Indie and stroked his chest, he gazed at her and spoke "Scene you dont know how Ive held myself from you. At the dance I had to hold you back incase I got carried away, at every single chance Ive held back, by not anymore". He turned onto his side and spooned Scene till they drifted asleep. He wouldn't have to hold back for now.


	12. Chapter 12: Prison is so mainstream

Whoop! Whoop! Here I ammmmmmmmm!

* * *

That night they thought it would last forever.

But life **isn't** a fairytale.

Indie had a addiction that he couldn't tell Scene or anyone. This addiction drove him and controlled him like a puppet.

It was to be mean to Intern 2.

When Intern 2 had left then he had no way to continue his actions. Therefore he had to combat him at work in order to get his satisfaction. But the factory workers called the police on Indie as it looked like assault. Indie was sentenced to 2 months in jail. Much to Scenes horror.

Indie had tried to stay positive while in prison but that had been destroyed by a visitor. Jeff walked in, the biggest smirk in the whole world on his face. The expression showed his darker side much from his normal refreshing actions. He sat opposite Indie in the cell. "That girl sure can move eh?" Indie looked at him confused. "That girl?" Jeff laughed while grasping his hands together. "That girl **Scene**". Indie looked at Jeff in panic, it had been 6 weeks had she really? "oh god does she moan though, kinda put me off" Indie felt disgusted. "How long did it take? Before you too...you too..." "Hooked up? Oh 2 weeks, she felt so vulnerable and I was her knight in shining armour". Indie felt his hands shaking and his eyes watering. "Maybe its for the best" he managed to get out. Scene was young and Jeff was fit- able to protect her from blokes, blokes like himself. If she had moved on he would watch her go however much it hurt.

The two weeks past.

Indie returned, he was much thinner than before and had a full on beard and un brushed hair. His single shirt and jeans looked a lot different to his normal appeal. He looked over at the Interns. There was Scene and Jeff. Making out. Indie turned and slowly walked up the stairs. Scene turned to see him and felt a warm rush of giddiness down her throat. She ran over but Indie stayed locked in his Office. The next few weeks thats where he stayed.

Country over the weeks had enough of it, she stormed over to Scene. "I be guessin that Indie 'ad 4 weeks of Kombuch' to keep himselfs goin" Scene processed country's western accent and then spoke "So?" She said playing with her aviators. "That means tonigh' Indies gotta come out" Scene glared up at the office. She twiddled her thumbs. Should she? It was Indie! She felt so disgusted that she had sprung on Jeff its just she needed the support that she wasnt getting from her partner in jail. Would Indie want her back?

7pm, she waited outside the stairs. Then a few minutes later came the ca-clump,ca-clump,ca-clump of footsteps. She sprung out and hugged Indie kissing him passionately. He pulled away Quickly. Turned towards the kitchen and walked. She followed. She tried to reason with him but he didn't speak. She got so desperate she dropped her clothes. Finally she got a response from Indie. "You dropped something" he said picking up her clothes and handing them back to her neatly folded. "For nyans sake Indie! What do I have to do?"

He paused. "Go back to Jeff". "What?" Her voice squeaked, her eyeliner slowly becoming a black river down her face. Indie looked her dead in the eye. "Im a pervert and your in danger with me" he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Scene I could do anything to you and you couldn't even stop me" Scene leaned in to kiss him but he dropped her to the floor. "I stopped you" Indie turned to face her. She was crying, sniffling and weakly smiling. "I stopped you from eating, shaving, from making me work, from making me stop school" Indie looked at her wide eyed. "I-" he gulped and hated that he was going to give in. Scene looked at him begging for it, he couldn't take it. "Scene" She ran up to him and hugged him tenderly "yess Indie?" Indie looked down sternly.

"Your fired."


	13. Chapter 13: Baloney

**hi guys! Part 13! This is a long going fiction... Anyway its been a fortnight lets make this chapter really special! Wont give anything way just yet! Xxx keep shipping Scindie guys! Fine bros better be watching!**

* * *

Indie had began to come more into his comfort zone since he fired Scene, he had became so relaxed he was tempted to fire the scarf man just to boost this calmness. He wore his alpaca hair poncho, His hair neat and kombucha warm. It was culkin.

But he couldn't stop thinking about her. Scene. She was too good to just forget like that, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he cared for her. That was the reason she had to go. She didn't need a old pervert, she needed a Scene boy,preferably british or Irish, who could give her as much sugar as she could take, who could marry her aviator and stay by her side, someone who could-

Indie snapped out of the day dream as he smelt a familiar smell. It smelt bad and a little of baloney. Intern 2, he had left the company and gone to work at the factory nearby who actually payed him real money. Indie smiled as he looked carefully at Intern 2s confident expression. "Indie I need to tell you something" his voice was abit shaky but still very strong, Indie nodded half awake while watching Intern 2 gabble on about the factory. It made him laugh as it brought up fond memories from the days when they used to have so much fun, He then realised that he didn't need to punish Intern 2, he didn't need to hurt him as Indie was okay-more than okay he was brilliant. Nothing could bring him down. Indie got up and said his hopeful cheer "Welcome Flowchart" Flowcharts face lit up with astonishment. Had Indie shown him respect? Now he knew that he HAD to tell Indie the news that would be big news. Bigger than flowcharts on elephants. Flowcharts on planets or even Flowcharts in general. This was Big Big BIG BIG alittle bit smaller news. All he had to do was say the few words.

Its funny really how a few words can change so much. "Will you marry me?" Or "he isn't going to make it" to even "did you put on weight?". Indie looked content as he slipped his mug while Flowchart smiled, sighed then spoke "Indie I have big news". Indie nodded blissfully unaware of the shock approaching. "Indie, I have met a girl who I love dearly". Indie patted him on the back "who's the lucky girl then?". The word was spoken. The mug hit the floor and smashed. Indie stood frozen, "Scene?" Indie spoke trying to control himself. "Indie are you okay? Yes Scene we had such a lovely time together over the months here and we wanted to see what would happen now we are no longer co workers! Oh how I love how she.." Indie stopped listening, he knew he had said he wasn't going to hit Intern 2 but...

"Intern 2?" Intern 2 looked at him weirdly, "You mean flowchart?". Indie approached slowly with a sly smirk across his cheeks. "Shut up Intern 2" he whispered right before he smashed Intern 2 across the jawline and again to the lower of the ribcage. He repeated this until he realised his actions and ran out the building. Intern 2 now alone, rang Scene to come and help me get some medical help it wasn't too serious he had a minor cut which would be a bit swollen in the mourning with a few other bumps. Scene got there as fast she could, not like she was at a job now, she couldn't believe Indies actions. Maybe he was really a mad old pervert who felt like he could do what he wanted. Maybe he was really this...crook. Slowly she began to cry only to be comforted by the unknowing Intern 2 who hAd assumed she had been scared for HIM not Indie and for once in his little flowchart of life he felt loved.

Indie got to a nearby pub. It was quiet and not too busy, he sat down and brought a beer. Now wasn't a time to ask for a hot beverage, he was a criminal, a sassy criminal but still he wasn't going to be able to just be 'Indie' anymore. At that point the door opened. The bartender, a elderly man with ahandlebar moustache called out to the new customer "dont get many a lady at this time of night", at this point Indie turned around in a half boozed state to see Scene wearing a full hipster gear outfit. He managed to contain his drool. She stroked his hand and looked him in the eye while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He felt charmed by her and felt his defences weaken. This was Scene After all.

At 8am Indies door bell rang, Indie who was still in bed got up groggily. Great he had a hangover. He quickly shoved on some pyjama bottoms and put his hand through his hair failing to notice the other shape in his bed. He opened the door, there was Scene. He stared at her for a while. She blushed at him in his woken up state and shoved a bag in front of him which had been covered in chibi stickers. "Food?" He asked looking at her confusedly. "Yeaaa I had kit kats too but I needed...them." They both smiled. Indie looked at his flat, it wasn't in that bad a state. So she came in. They began talking, laughing, eating when the subject got brought up about Intern 2. "Indie why did you hit him?" Scene took hold of the sofa seat corner Indie was sat on leaning in close. Indie gazed down at her "He annoyed me" Scene smiled her trademark smile, "It was because he mentioned me right?" Indie looked into her eyes and she knew. She knew, She grabbed hold of Indies hand. "Scene I-" Indie started to fret, he couldn't touch her, touch her and she'd end up upset. Scene froze eyes fixed on Indies bedroom open door. She got up and walked to the front porch. "Next time shut the door". Then she was gone. Indie then heard the problem. The girl from the bar sat down next to him, he must of been drunk. She was beautiful, tanned, Blonde with Blue eyes and beautiful curves But nothing like Scene. When she sat on the Sofa besides him and started to flirtatiously play with his moustache, he thought

**hey why not have some fun?**

* * *

So end of chapter 13! Hope you love guys! Trying to keep it fresh and mix it up while continuing the Scindie bond! Reviews- suggestions-requests are all loved! Bye 3


End file.
